The Curse of Being Interesting
by hamishwarfare
Summary: One moment your happy being dead and the next thing you know your back on Earth. Not as annoying as you think, especially when the forces of darkness are right around the corner...An Extension to "Life Isn't Fair"
1. Part 1: Rebirth

Well what do we have here? An update? From me, but I'm in Oz aren't I? Well no, after nine months I've finally come back to my cold damp windy home...why did I come back again? Anyway while I figure that out, enjoy the first chapter of my newest experiment. As is mentioned, this is an extension of that one off I did called "Life Isn't Fair" so I do recommend you read that first, though I don't think its totally needed.

**A Life Isn't F****air Extension**

**The**** Curse of Being Interesting**

**Part 1: Rebirth**

With a soft thud Lilo landed on a metal surface lying face up and with no idea how she got there. It was pitch black, cold and her surroundings didn't have enough space for her to move her arms out; but surprisingly Lilo wasn't scared. Her arms and legs felt like twisted rubber bands and she had a small craving for something that she couldn't quite place, but she still wasn't scared. Breathing seemed to be very hard, with each shallow breath she took the air stabbed at the back of her mouth, her throat became dry and her lungs gave out. But still, she wasn't scared. She could hear sounds; footsteps, people talking, scratching of small claws. She could also smell things like; bleach disinfectant, and a very bad cafeteria.

Suddenly her little room was flooded with light thanks to a large hole appearing by her feat. The light was so bright that she somehow found the strength to mover her string like arms to cover her face. She was then pulled out of her little container and brought fully into the light. Slowly her eyes adjusted and she was able to remove her arms from her face. Surprisingly she didn't see anyone around at first, but that wasn't the thing that bothered her.

What bothered her was the location of where her little box was. White tiles on the floor and on the roof, a large swinging door on one wall, and all the other walls had hundreds and hundreds of the same small door with a handle and a small piece of paper with a name written on it. Lights hung from the ceiling and at this moment in time they were switched off. Yet another surprise for Lilo; because there were no windows and the swinging door had its windows blocked off to prevent anyone from looking into the room. But she could see as if it were in the middle of the day.

Sitting upright, she saw a metal table in the middle of the room with a stand beside it. The stand had a lot of different objects on it and all of them appeared to be very sharp. A thin layer of mist was present at floor level and she could see her breath every time she took another gulp of non stale air.

She only now noticed that she wasn't wearing her night gown or anything at all; but was instead covered with a thin white sheet and only just prevented her body from being seen. Carefully wrapping it around her, she slowly started to get down from the steel table that she was lying on. It took her a great deal of effort and she desperately clung onto the table once again as her legs went from rubber bands to jelly in no time flat. Through determination that she didn't think possible, Lilo managed to get onto her feet and was able to get to the table in the middle before her legs gave out on her again.

It was just then that she heard a voice that sounded like granite,

CHILD, YOU SHOULDN'T BE SO ROUGH WITH YOUR BODY JUST YET. IT STILL HASN'T RECOVERED.

Lilo swivelled her head towards the noise and saw a figure standing there. It was covered in a black cloak and was leaning on a black pole as long as the figure was tall with a sharp blade on the top. Its only hand that was visible, the one that was holding the scythe was nothing but bone.

Slowly her mind started to work again and Lilo recognised the figure standing there,

"Aren't you death?"

YES, THAT IS ONE OF MY TITLES.

"You're here for me aren't you?" It wasn't so much a question as a fact

THAT IS CORRECT LILO.

"So, dose that mean I'm dead?"

NO, IT JUST MEANS I AM HERE FOR YOU. YOU WERE DEAD AND THAT EXPLAINS WHY YOU ARE IN A MORTUARY; BUT THANKS TO SOME GREATER POWER THAT I HAVE NEVER HEARD OF, YOU HAVE BEEN GIVING A SECOND CHANCE.

"'Greater power that you've never heard of?' But I though death would know everything."

I DO MOST OF THE TIME, BUT THIS PERSON HAS THE ABILITY TO TRAVEL THROUGH THE PLAIN BETWEEN DIMENSIONS, TIME AND SPACE. THAT IS SOMETHING THAT EVEN I CANNOT DO. I HAD HEARD ROUMERS ABOUT DIMENSIONAL TRAVEL BECOMING AVALIBLE BUT I NEVER THOUGHT I WOULD SEE IT.

"Cool, so what's his name? And do you think I will meet him at some point?"

HE TOLD ME THAT I WAS NOT ALLOWED TO TALK TO YOU ABOUT HIM, SO I CANNOT ANSWER YOUR QUESTIONS. I CAN SAY HOWEVER THAT YOU MAY MEET ONE OF HIS FACTIONS IF THINGS GO THE WAY HE HAS PLANNED THEM.

"So what's his plan?"

WHAT DID I JUST SAY? I CANNOT TALK ABOUT HIM. BESIDES HE DIDN'T TELL ME WHEN I ASKED. SAID SOMETHING ABOUT RUINING THE SURPRISE, AFFECTING VITAL DECISIONS AND BRING AN END TO THIS ENTIRE UNIVERSE. Death said with green venom dripping from his stony words WHATEVER HIS PLAN IS, HE SEEMS TO HAVE CHOSEN YOU FOR THE 'MAIN ROLE'. HE SAID YOU WERE, INTERESTING.

"Ok. So why are you here then?"

HE ASKED ME TO MAKE SURE YOU KNOW WHAT'S HAPPENED TO YOU, AND TO MAKE SURE YOU DON'T KILL ANYONE BEFORE THEIR TIME. Death then grumbled something that was mostly unrecognisable though Lilo was able to make out some of it.

"Wait, you're here to make sure that _I_ don't kill anyone. What makes you think that I want to kill people?

BECAUSE IT IS IN YOUR NATURE TO KILL NOW; OR AT THE VERY LEAST DRAIN THEM OF THEIR LIFE FORCE

"Wha, what are you saying? Its never been in my nature to kill, or even hurt anyone…well except Myrtle; but she's evil incarnate"

IT IS IN YOUR NATURE NOW, BECAUSE YOU HAVE BECOME A NOSFERATU

At first Lilo didn't know what death meant; but as her brain had a very much needed spring clean, the neurons sparked and realisation slammed into her like Stitch slams into coconut cake, after having a big cup of coffee.

"Your saying that I'm a vampire now!"

THAT IS THE MORE COMMON NAME FOR THEM, THOUGH I MUCH PREFER NOSFERATU. IT'S MUCH MORE MYSTERIOUS

"Yeah your right nosferatu is a much cooler name…what am I saying! I'm a vampire now! I have to suck the blood out of people in order to survive…I have to kill every night in order to survive and then they'll turn into vampires too and cause more damage…and I won't be able to see the sun again or go and see my family again because they think I'm dead and therefore a monster now…

LILO, FOR SOMEONE WHO SPENT ALL THEIR LIFE LOOKING INTO THE SUPERNATURAL, YOU DON'T KNOW MUCH ABOUT THEM.

FIRST; YES YOU DO HAVE TO SUCK BLOOD TO SURVIVE, BUT YOU ONLY NEED TO DO THAT ONCE EVERY 3 DAYS; AND ONLY IF YOU WANT TO LOOK NORMAL. A VAMPIRE CAN SURVIVE SEVERAL HUNDREAD YEARS ON NOTHING BEFORE FINALLY DYING.

SECOND; ONLY GREEDY VAMPIRES KILL THE PEOPLE THEY BITE. REALLY A FULLY MATURED VAMPIRE ONLY NEEDS ABOUT THREE PINTS PER FEEDING, AND THEY CAN GET IT FROM MORE THAN ONE PERSON. HOWEVER THAT CHANGES WHEN YOU ARE SERIOUSLY WOUNDED, OR NEED TO REGENERATE A NEW LIMB.

THIRD; YOU DON'T TURN PEOPLE BY JUST BITING THEM. THERE ARE SEVERAL MORE THINGS TO DO IN ORDER TO TURN THEM, BUT YOU CANNOT TURN PEOPLE UNTIL YOU'RE FULLY MATURE ANYWAY. SO I WON'T TELL YOU HOW IT'S DONE UNTIL YOU CAN DO IT.

FOURTH; VAMPIRES CAN GO OUT IN DAYLIGHT, BUT ONLY IF THEY ARE FEEDING PROPERLY. OVER FEEDING GREATLY WEAKENS THE VAMPIRE TO ULTRA VIOLET RAYS. THIS MAKES THEIR SKIN BURN SO HOT THAT IT ALMOST CATCHES ALIGHT. FEEDING RIGHT DOSE NOTHING AND THE SAME IS TRUE FOR UNDER FEEDING UP TO A POINT. AFTER 1 MONTH OF NOT FEEDING, YOU VERY QUICKLY BECOME WAEK TO ULTRA VIOLET JUST LIKE YOU DO WHEN YOU OVER FEED. THAT AND EVERYONE RUNS AWAY FROM YOU WHEN YOU LOOK LIKE A LIVING ZOMBIE.

NOW, FINALLY WE COME TO YOUR FAMILY. THAT IS SOMETHING FOR YOU TO WORK OUT. YOU ARE STILL YOUNG AND YOUR FAMILY MISSES YOU TERRIBLY, IT WOULD BE IDEAL IF YOU COULD GO BACK TO THEM. BUT LIKE YOU SAID THEY THINK YOU'RE DEAD. FORTUNATLY THEY HAVEN'T YET TOLD ANYONE ELSE WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO YOU. THEY PLAN ON DOING THAT A FEW DAYS BEFORE YOUR FUNERAL, SO YOU HAVE A DAY AND A HALF, AT MOST, TO WORK OUT A PLAN AND SEE THEM. THOUGH TO BE HONEST I THINK THE DOCTOR THAT COMES TO CHECK ON THIS ROOM WILL BE IN FOR A SURPRISE WHEN HE FINDS YOU MISSING.

"Ok let me get this strait I could, very easily, walk right into my house, in the middle of the day, and say 'look I'm now an undead vampire that can walk around in the sun and I don't actually kill people, just drink three pints of their blood every three days'"

YOU COULD, BUT YOU'D BE LYING ABOUT THE THREE PINTS THING. SINCE YOU'RE A YOUNG VAMPIRE YOU ONLY NEED ONE PINT EVERY THREE DAYS. BUT AS YOU GET OLDER AND GROW UP THAT WILL INCREASE UNTIL YOU REACH THE THREE PINT FULLY MATURE VAMPIRE.

"I thought that vampire children don't grow up. That they stay the age that they are bitten for all eternity?"

THAT'S NORMALLY TRUE, BUT THAT GREATER POWER I MENTIONED SOMEHOW MANAGED TO REMOVE THAT FACTOR FROM THE STRAIN OF VAMPIRISM THAT HE INFECTED YOU WITH. OR RATHER HE DELAYED IT UNTIL YOU REACH THE AGE OF, 25 I THINK HE SAID.

"Cool, so when can I get out of this place? I want to see my family again"

YOU PLAN TO GO RIGHT UP TO THE DOOR AND SHOW YOURSELF?

"Well our family is very strange and we're use to very strange things happening. So it should be ok." Lilo said cheerfully.

IT IS VERY EARLY IN THE MORNING AND THE SUN DOSEN'T COME UP FOR ANOTHER COUPLE OF HOURS. SO I CAN TAKE YOU WHENEVER YOU ARE READY. JUST SO YOU KNOW, YOU ARE THE ONLY ONE THAT CAN SEE AND HEAR ME. I WILL STAY WITH YOU, TO TRAIN YOU TO USE YOUR NEW ABILITIES.

"Aw, thanks Death. But don't you need to go do some reaping or something?"

MY APPRENTICE SHOULD BE ABLE TO COVER FOR A FEW DECADES BEFORE I WOULD NEED TO INTERVENE, IF YOU'RE TRAINING TAKES THAT LONG. THOUGH IT SHOULDN'T TAKE NEARLY THAT LONG. BESIDES I HAVEN'T HAD A VACATION IN, ACTUALLY I'VE NEVER HAD A VACATION SO THIS SHOULD BE A NEW EXPERIENCE.

---

Well, what do you think of it? Short I know for one of my chapters, but that is the experiment. you see, i can write something this long in one sitting pretty easily, but its quite tricky for me to start up again. So by doing the chapters short, i plan to update more frequently. just so you know i have already finished the second chapter to this one and will be posted some time later. Ryo-ohki will resume her comments once she gets over the fact that we're back home.  
Oh and if anyone noticed a timer on my profile that's about 5 hours fast; it was just an advanced warning of this chapter with a hint from "Peter's Evil Overlord List". Happy Halloween and whatever else you celebrate before i next update


	2. Part 2: Sorrow

Another update for you all. I could have waited until I had something else in this mysterious thing called a buffer, but i'm too proud of this piece of work. that and i'm in a little bit of a depressed mood right now. you know how it is; gran of 96 dies and you feel terrible for a while. though this time i feel like keeping my mind busy by writing instead of playing games, though i'll be doing that too. On a happier note, the next thing to be updated will be The Underdogs, and it should be up within a week or two. Just a friendly warning though, its going to be a long read.

* * *

**The Curse of Being Interesting**

**Part: 2**

**Sorrow**

Earlier that day_;_

With a silent click of the door, Nani slowly covered the space between her bedroom door and her writing desk with slow sloppy steps. She sat down with a thud before placing her face into her hands. She started hiccupping while taking a few ragged breaths, but managed to calm herself down; then slowly she reached over to her lower drawer and pulled out a large hardback with a lock to prevent people looking into it. After collecting a pen she unlocked the book and looked over the few pages that had writing on them. She tried to occupy her mind by counting the water stains on the pages; but every time she blinked there seemed to be more and more water stains. With a shacking hand, Nani placed the pen onto the paper and began to write.

'_Dear Dairy,_

_Today was a little easier to cope with than all the other days that have passed. Don't get me wrong, I got almost no sleep last night and I've hardly eaten anything today. I've only spoken to David and Pleakly as well. Well I say spoken to, in actual fact I went into Jumba's ship today and tried to speak to him. It was clear as soon as I saw him that he's in just a bad a state as I am; by the way he responded to me, and thanks to the bags under his eyes, I could tell that he, also, hasn't been sleeping. To be honest that wasn't a surprise, he always acted like a father figure to, her; but what was a surprise was that Stitch came out of Pleakly's room today. I've decided to call it Pleakly's room because Jumba hasn't left his ship since the, incident._

_Anyway, Stitch came out of Pleakly's room today. I don't really know for how long he was out, because he was out of the room when I went into the kitchen for the first time today. He was sitting at the table nursing a mug of coffee. At first I was worried, because he normally goes insane when he has coffee, but nothing seemed to be out of place. I feel really sorry for him, I think he taking the, incident, the worst out of all of us; so I got him a piece of coconut cake from the fridge. The cake was from David, sort of a get well soon gift to me, but I haven't been in the mood for cake, or anything for that matter since the, incident, happened. He gave a small nod in recognition, I think that was him trying to smile, but he just stared at it._

_Well after that I went to Jumba's ship like I said before, and after that I tried to watch a little television. I'm happy to say that I did get distracted from my self loathing for an hour or two thanks to the television, but after that I instantly felt worse than I did when I woke up. I guess it was because I wasn't loathing myself for that amount of time. To make up for it, I decided to go to the sad place. I got as far as touching the elevator, the closest I've gotten I'm proud to say, before I had to very quickly get away from it. I somehow felt better because of that._

_Well I went__ back into the kitchen and I was surprised to see Stitch still there, still nursing, what looked like the same cup of coffee and still hadn't touched the piece of cake in front of him. I got myself a cup and sat down opposite him. I offered to get him a fresh cup, but he shook his head, not wanting another. I tried some small talk, but it quickly ended; Stitch hasn't said a word since his screaming woke everyone in the house, and to be honest I wasn't really in the mood for talking._

_I don't know how long we were sitting there, but by the time I snapped back to reality, the kitchen was clean and there was a faint smell of cooking in the air. Stitch was still at the table still staring at his mug. I did notice that the piece of cake was gone, however I found that when I went to get some milk. It's here that David came by to see how we all were doing._

_David was affected badly by the, incident; I think it was the first time I saw him cry actually. But he's able to take things so well, or at the very least he can hide it VERY well. Anyway David was happy to see Stitch up and about, though Stitch still didn't say anything. He told me that Mr. Jameson still understands why I'm not going to work; he also said that Mr. Jameson is willing to pay for her entire funeral. God, that's a load off my mind, it means that Li, SHE can get the going away that she deserves._

_Why can't I say, or even WRITE her name?!! I know it hasn't been all that long since she left…well I think it hasn't been all that long. I'm still not sure how many days have past. I keep hoping, praying, even pleading to anything that could be listening; to make this all a horrible nightmare and that I'll wake up and there will be Li, AURGHHH!!!!_(Since I can't put scribbling on a word document)' "IT'S NOT FAIR!!! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO TAKE HER!!! _Sniff, _IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN ME!!! _Sniff_ I'M THE OLDER, ONE…" Nani screamed before she broke down and cried over her diary.

Hours past before she calmed down enough to start writing again, and even then it was with great difficulty.

'_Sorry about the delay; I had a bit of a break down__, though I think I'm better now. It was the first one today; so like I said today's been easier to cope with, though it did last longer than normal. But anyway, back to what I was saying._

_You know this already, but it was David who told me to write you. I'm more reminding myself of that fact than repeating myself. He said it would help if I got all my wows, anger and frustration onto paper rather than lash out at anyone who tried to get close to me. I bet you he was thinking about the time my parents died when he told me that; and I can honestly say that he was right; I would have lashed out eventually, like I did when they left us…when they left me._

_I hope she is with them now. No I know she's with them now, and I know their probably looking down on me with shame thanks to the way I'm acting. Believe me when I say that I'm trying! On god, how I'm trying to get things back to normal! But it's just so hard! With each step I take to get my life back on track, I see something that reminds me of the good times and then I fall back ten paces!_

_I think I can trust you not to reveal this to anyone, but I think I'm going insane. I know it sounds crazy, but I swear I can hear her! Whenever my mind isn't occupied I can hear her laughing, yelling, crying and talking. Heck, sometimes even when my mind is occupied. And each time I look around I can see her right at the corner of my eye. But she's gone before I can fully face her! A part of me knows that it's just my mind playing tricks on me, but how I wish it was real! If I could just say that I'm sorry for the way I treated her, that I was looking out for her best interests!_

_I keep replaying all the times I had to ground her, or the times I hit her, or yelled at her! I WAS STUPID THEN, AND ACTED LIKE ANY OTHER OLDER SIBLLING WOULD!!! I KNOW THAT NOT AN EXCUSE AND I'M NOT TRYING TO MAKE ONE! IT'S JUST A FACT!_

_Well, David left soon after that. Unlike me he doesn't have an excuse to be off work. Sure he's a close friend to the family but that's it, he's not family and they don't get to have her death as an excuse. He asked if I wanted him to come back after he finished work, and to be honest I didn't know if I wanted him to. I still don't know if I do. But I realised that it's probably the best thing that could happen, so even though I'm not sure about it he's still coming round; though he is sleeping in the spare bed in Pleakly's room, now that Jumba doesn't leave his ship._

_Huh? I haven't said where Stitch sleeps? I thought I did but whatever. Stitch has stolen the hamper that's in Pleakly's room. He's fortunate that Pleakly decided to keep clean clothes in it instead of dirty ones for some reason. He keeps the lid of it shut and when ever you pass it you ether hear deep breathing or quiet crying. To be honest I'm more worried about the sleeping than I am about the cryi…oh, my, god. See! What did I tell you! I'm going insane! I just thought you spoke to me! See I've even written it down that you asked me where Stitch sleeps!_

_I guess that means I should stop writing in you for tonight, but I need to get a little bit more off my chest. I still feel terrible but I don't know what else to write! I guess I could write about my appearance. It's something that I haven't written in you yet, well at least I don't think I have._

_I've started bathing again. I had a nice hot bath, loaded with fragrant bubble bath that supposedly helps you relax. I don't know how well it worked but, I do know that I'll have another one tomorrow. I've lost interest in keeping my hair soft and smooth, it reminds me too much of looking after her. I think that's why Pleakly's really worried about me. I think he fears that I may do the unthinkable. But that's silly! It's unthinkable, and my parents and her would hate me for doing it, so there's no worry about that.'_

Nani stopped to give her eyes a rest from concentrating, and before she knew what had happened, she was being shaken awake by David.

"Huh. David? What are you doing here this early?" Nani said as she got off her diary.

"Nani its half past two in the morning; I just got in when I saw that your light was still on. I see that you took my advice and started writing a diary. Is it helping you in any way?"

"Yeah, it's helping me a lot. But your not going to read any of it are you." It was more a threat than a question.

"Of course not Nani; that's your private thoughts and only you can choose who can read it, if anyone. Now let's get you to bed so you can sleep better" David said as he helped her out of the chair. As he did so he stole a quick glance at the bottom few lines and was relieved at what he had read. After helping her climb into bed, he said good night and closed the door behind him.

Somehow Nani actually slept for the first time since the incident. Ok it was very rough at first, but then something happened. A faint presence, or feel, or something anyway, from long ago appeared out of nowhere and it eased Nani's mind and soul. Her mind thought that the ease of sleep came thanks to the hot bath; and it would have to get Nani to keep having them, because not only was she sleeping better but the stress also seemed to be leaving.

When Nani eventually came back into the present, she felt a lot better. She didn't feel grouchy, or sad. She had some energy to do things, but at the same time she refused to leave the happy place of her mind; because reality would send all of that away. She tried her hardest to go back to sleep but she couldn't. Finally giving in to her body's needs, Nani came to the point of opening her eyes when she felt something strange. Her legs had pins and needles running up and down them, and she also felt a weight on them near her feet.

Thinking that it might be Stitch, Nani slowly wiggles her legs out from under the weight. This caused her pins and needles to go crazy; but she reframed from crying out aloud, not wanting to wake Stitch. Eventually she had her legs squashed against each other and no longer under stitch, and from the rhythmic breathing that she could now make out, she knew that he was still sleeping.

Finally opening her eyes and looking over at her alarm clock on her bedside table, she saw that it was coming up to ten in the morning. Not wanting to waste more of the day than was already lost, she started to sit up,

'_God, why am I in such high spirits? Is it because of the good night sleep? I suppose it must be; but I swear I feel like the good days before Lilo passed away. I can even say Lilo without breaking down! It's as if she really, is, here…_' When Nani had fully sat up in bed, she saw the lump that was on her legs. It was covered in a spare sheet from the linen closet, so she couldn't see all of it. But she knew right away that it wasn't Stitch. It was about the same size as Stitch, maybe just a little bigger, but Stitch didn't have black hair, and there was a mess of black hair coming out of the top of the sheet.

Slowly getting out of bed, Nani walked round her bed towards the lump and slowly started to lift the sheet away from the person's face. What she saw was nothing short of a miracle. It was so mind boggling that she could do nothing but loose control of her bladder and empty her lungs out as she screamed so loud it could wake up the dead; and that is exactly what it did.

* * *

With a black background, my Avatar skips in from the right side of the screen carrying a small bag. Facing you, she bows respectfully;  
"Hello everyone, i hope you like this chapter. now, last time Hamish posted i was in a foul mood because it was cold and wet, while Australia was sunny and hot. but then Hamish took me trick or treating and he told me that Australia doesn't celebrate Halloween! Which means no Sweets! or candy to you Americans. so now i'm happy again, and ready distract Hamish from World of Warcraft!"  
She bows to you all again before she skips off screen.


	3. Part 3: A New Beginning

another update for you all. I've started college and though its easier than i thought it'd be, it still takes up a lot more time than I'd like to admit. So updates will more than likely come when I'm most stressed. So enjoy the work that comes out of being stressed.

* * *

**The Curse of Being Interesting**

**Part: 3**

**A New Beginning**

Lilo was surprised to see that death had brought along some clothes for her; he brought her a pair of dark blue shorts, a turquoise t-shirt, socks and underwear, and a pair of trainers, all new Lilo noticed. When Lilo asked about them, death just shrugged his bony shoulders.

CAN'T HAVE YOU WALKING AROUND NAKED, IT WOULD CAUSE TOO MUCH OF A STIR; ESPECIALLY AT THIS TIME OF NIGHT. I BOUGHT THOSE FOR YOU EARLIER TODAY, I HOPE THEIR THE RIGHT SIZES.

"They fit great. But I thought I was the only one who can see you, and where did you get the money for them?"

PEOPLE SEE WHAT THEY WANT TO SEE. THAT IS WHY NO ONE SEE'S DEATH WALKING AROUND. HOWEVER, PEOPLE WOULD RATHER SEE SOMEONE IN A CLOAK BUY SOME CLOTHS, RATHER THAN NO ONE TRYING TO BUY SOME CLOTHS. SO IF I WANTED TO BUY SOMETHING, OR ASK SOMETHING, PEOPLE CAN SEE ME. CREATURES OF THE NIGHT, PEOPLE WHO HAVE ETHER BEEN TRAINED, OR NATURALLY HAVE A CERTAIN GIFT, AND CATS, CAN ALSO SEE ME.

AS FOR THE MONEY TO BUY THE CLOTHS; I USE TO GET TWO COINS PER PERSON THAT I REAPED. BUT I ALSO COLLECTED A LARGE PORTION OF ALL LOST TREASURES, AND SINCE I NEVER NEED TO BUY ANYTHING I HAVE QUITE A LOT OF FUNDS AVAILABLE TO ME.

"What about experiments aliens or the experiments. Do you think they'll be able to see you?"

HMM, CERTAINLY YOUR UNCLE'S JUNBA AND PLEAKLY WON'T BE ABLE TO SEE ME, UNLESS THEY HAVE THE GIFT THAT I MENTIONED. THE EXPERIMENTS ON THE OTHER HAND I'M NOT SO CERTAIN. SINCE THEY AREN'T NATURAL I SUPPOSE IT IS POSSIBLE. I GUESS WE'LL FIND OUT TOGETHER.

They managed to leave the morgue, as well as the basement without anyone noticing them. As they walked passed a door however, Lilo suddenly got a massive craving for sustenance; but she didn't know what it was. She knew it wasn't food, but she could smell what she wanted coming from the other side of the wooden door.

LILO, IS EVERYTHING OK?

"I'm not sure. I really want something, but I don't know what it is. I know its coming from the other side of this door and I swear I can almost taste it. But I can't go in there because it's private.

Death just nodded before he snapped his finger. The noise that followed was more like a crack and before Lilo realised it, death was holding something in the hand that wasn't carrying his scythe with.

I SHOULD HAVE GOTTEN YOU ONE OF THESE WHEN YOU WOKE UP. I GUESS IT MUST HAVE SLIPPED MY MIND. I DON'T KNOW HOW GOOD THIS SYNTHETIC BLOOD WILL QUENCH YOUR HUNGER BUT IT'S WORTH A SHOT

Death said while he handed her the IV bag of blood.

Within a blink of an eye the bag was empty and the only evidence of where it went was a slight hiccup like burp from Lilo. Then it dawned on her what she had just done and her body shivered in response.

"That was the weirdest thing I've ever felt. The iron taste was sweet, but there was a bit of an artificial flavour to it. It was like having really cheap ice cream…wait, where did you get that blood pack from?"

IT WAS ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE DOOR.

"So did you make the bag teleport to you or something?"

NO, I JUST FROZE TIME. THEN I WALKED THROUGH THE DOOR AND PICKED ONE UP FOR YOU.

Lilo was stunned at what she heard, but decided that wasn't the weirdest thing she had heard today. So she just accepted it.

With her hunger for blood depleted the two new companions continued there quest to find the exit without being noticed; and managed to succeed. Upon exiting the hospital, Lilo took in a massive lung full of air. She was surprised at how many different things she could smell in the air alone. What surprised her even more was that she knew what the smells where.

She recognised a few of the smells, like exhaust fumes, the scent of the sea and the aroma of flowers; but they were a lot clearer and stronger in fragrance. All the other things she struggled to put a word to, but she knew what they were. It was like she was able to smell feelings. There were a few scents in the air that had a pleasant type of smell but with a mixture of worry. Lilo was stunned at the fact that she could actually smell both joy and fear in the air.

It was so overwhelming that she fell backwards and landed on her rear end.

VAMPIRES ARE NATURAL HUNTERS AND AS SUCH HAVE A HIGHTENED SENCE OF SMELL. Death said, unfazed by Lilo's sudden fall to the ground and stunned look on he face; as he anticipated the question that was on her mind.

Getting back up onto her feet, Lilo decided to try out her new noise on her friends first before going home. She took off in the direction of Victoria's house. She wondered if death would run after her, or if he would freeze time again. But her answer came to her when she arrived at Victoria's house; because standing at the front door was the clocked skeleton known as death.

"I thought you'd run after me" was all Lilo said, without even the slightest hint that she had just ran from the hospital, normally a good 10 minuet drive at the best of times, in under 5 minuets.

I DO NOT RUN LILO. I CAN SIMPLY APPEAR WHEREVER I AM NEEDED, OR WHEREVER I WANT TO BE. Death said with a clear hint of smugness. NOW, TELL ME WHY HAVE YOU COME TO YOUR FRIENDS HOUSE?

"I wanted to see how she's doing. Even if she's asleep I can still get a good idea thanks to my new noise." And with that Lilo jumped up and clung onto the second story window sill that Lilo recognised as the one that was attached to Victoria's room. She pulled herself up, with great ease, so that she could look into the room and get a clear view of her friend.

Victoria appeared to be sleeping peacefully; but as Lilo sniffed the air, she could tell that Victoria was troubled. Moving herself so that she now sat on the tiny piece of jutting out wood, Lilo stared with sad eyes. '_Even though she hasn't been told that I died. She still knows that something's wrong. She would have tried to see me if Nani said I was ill, and I bet that worked at first. But Victoria's stubborn, and she wouldn't have accepted that for long_' "I'm sorry for making you worry about me Victoria. But I promise things will get back to normal" Lilo whispered as she gently placed one of her hands onto the window pane. Then with agility and could put any cat to shame, Lilo slid off the piece of wood and landed on the ground without creating so much as a breath of wind.

Then she was hit with a revelation. She quickly looked up and saw the window. It was on the second floor of the house. And she just jumped up to it. But she couldn't do that, she didn't think stitch could do something like that let alone herself. Then she realised that she had just ran from the hospital to Victoria house in no time at all; and she wasn't the slightest bit out of breath.

"wow, being a vampire is going to be a lot harder than I thought. I'm going to have to pretend to be tired, when I'm not; I'm going to have to fake not being able to lift stuff, when I think its actually really light. And I'm going to have to be careful to make sure I jump to a normal height." Lilo said to herself as she slowly walked in the direction of her house.

I WOULDN'T WORRY ABOUT IT IF I WERE YOU. ALL VAMPIRES QUICKLY LEARN TO DO THAT; AND EVEN YOU'RE FRIEND, STITCH, DOSE THAT FROM TIME TO TIME. WHAT INTERESTS ME IS THAT YOU'VE ALREADY ADAPTED TO YOUR NEW STRENGTHS AFTER SUCH A SHORT PERIOD OF TIME. I CAN ALMOST SEE WHY THAT BEING FINDS YOU INTERESTING

"From you death, I'll take that as a complement. Now lets go home, I bet Nani is just dying to see me again" Lilo said with a grin, before she ran off. The blue dot inside deaths eyes seemed to sparkle a little at the joke before she thought to himself_ I THINK I'LL LIKE HELPING THAT LITTLE GIRL OUT._

As Lilo entered the house she saw that everything was exactly how she remembered it, but she gave an almighty shiver. The feeling of happiness and excitement weren't there, instead they where replaced with misery and depression. It looked like her house, and as she went further in had all the same stuff as her house; but it didn't feel like her house. It felt cold and unloved; like everyone in the house had passed away. It was almost enough to make her feel nervous.

As she walked passed the elevator to her bedroom, she saw that it hadn't been used in a long time; it was covered in dust. The only speck of dust she'd seen since entering into her house.

'_I've never seen the elevator covered with this much dust; but its obvious from the rest of the house that Pleakly's still a massive clean-a-holic. So why doesn't he clean it?_'

Entering the kitchen, Lilo had a little look in the fridge. She was shocked to see a full coconut cake in there. It appeared that a piece had been cut out of it, but had been put back for some reason. Wondering why stitch hadn't eaten it all, she decided to take the piece that was cut and slowly chew on it while she looked around the rest of the house.

She went out of the back door and headed towards Jumba's ship. She noticed that Pleakly's garden could use a little bit of TLC and the grass looked like it could do with a trim. But what surprised her most was that the door to Jumba's ship was locked. In all her time she had never known Jumba to lock his space ship. Wondering what Jumba was doing, or if her was even in there, Lilo jumped up and landed on top of the craft.

She was silently proud of herself for not making any noise when she landed, or while she walked to the cockpit windows to see if Jumba was there. Looking inside the ship, Lilo saw a sight that broke her heart. Jumba was sleeping on his arms, over the controls of the ship. His shirt was crumpled and covered in stains that told her he hadn't changed it in a while. The plates of food, that Pleakly gotten him Lilo presumed, where at most, only half touched. There were even a few empty bottles of beer. Lilo had seen Jumba drink on very rare occasions, and even then it was only one or two.

'_Jumba must have tried to drown his sorrows one night. I guess it didn't work too well or there would be more. Oh Jumba I'm sorry I made you go through all this. But I promise things will be better again; I'm home and I'm not going to leave again for a very long time._' She sighed before jumping down from the roof of the ship and started to make her way back to the house.

She looked in on Pleakly, but didn't see anything as bad as what she saw in Jumba's ship. Though she knew it was because Pleakly had tidied it all up. What was a surprise was that she was David sleeping on the bed that Jumba normally took. She guessed he was here for Nani, and that made her both happy and sad. She was happy to see that David and Nani where still together; which meant Nani was not lashing out at anyone like she did when her parents died. But she was sad, because with David here it meant that Nani was hurting a lot.

She was just about to leave the room, when she caught an extra scent that seemed, somehow, very familiar. Opening the lid of the hamper she saw stitch curled in a fetal position. The fur around his eyes was water stained, and from the volume of stained cloths in the hamper, she could tell that he had both been in there for a long time, and that he had been crying for an equally long time. At this moment in time Lilo could see that his eyes where moving behind his eyelids, and from the ragged breathing, that he was having a nightmare. She couldn't help herself, she placed a light kiss on his forehead. This instantly stopped the ragged breathing and for a split second she feared that he was about to wake up. But instead his breathing turned slow and calm.

'_The nightmare's over now stitch. You can sleep easy again, and I'll see you in the morning._' She smiled to herself, before she closed the lid and then finally the door.

Lilo's final stop was the one that she had been most dreading. Well it was actually the second worst one, the first one was seeing stitch, but now that she had done that Nani was the top of the list. Opening the door Lilo saw that Nani was tossing and turning in her sleep. Her hair looked a mess, like some sort of tentacle monster trying to suck out her brain. The volume of cloths scattered around the floor told Lilo that Nani didn't care about keeping things neat, and since she couldn't see her work uniform Lilo guessed that she hadn't been going to work.

Slowly Lilo made her way into the room making sure not to trip over anything or make a noise. Getting closer to her sister bed, Lilo was finally able to make out her sisters face. There were bags under her eyes that looked more like thick makeup than the sign of not sleeping. But the worst part of her sisters face was her smile, or rather lack of a smile. Her lips looked like they would never smile again, that they have never smiled in they entire time of existence. It was one of the most heart wrenching things she'd ever seen.

She turned away and used the base of her t-shirt as a handkerchief to dry her eyes. She was about to leave to room when she felt a bony hand on her shoulder. She knew who it was, but she still looked over her shoulder. Death was behind her and he was holding a blanket that he had gotten from the airing cupboard. He didn't say anything, but nothing was needed to be said. Death handed her the blanket before he fazed through the door, while Lilo got her self comfortable at the bottom of her bed near her feet.

* * *

With a black screen my avatar skipps onto the screen. "hi everyone! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. its just a shame that Hamish is doing this thing called school. I thinks its just a prison, but hamish seems likes it. So until next next be well" she bows to you all before she skips off the same side she came out off


	4. Part 4: A Strange Reunion

thank you everyone who has been so patient with me. my head literally exploded with the volume of work i have to do at collage. fortunatly there are only about 4 weeks left and then its over. after that its probabily uni, but that will be a piece of cake comapred to this college course, my teachers tell me so anyway. i know people want other updates, but please bear with me while get back into writing fanfiction. this story is the easiest to string together and thats what i'm starting with.

**

* * *

The Curse of Being Interesting**

**Part 4**

**A Strange Reunion**

_Blackness surrounded her. She couldn't see further than a few inches in front of her before the darkness surrounded her. The ring of light that surrounded her was the only thing keeping the darkness at bay, and for that she was thankful; because within the darkness were things that shouldn't exist. Things that made even the most hardened war veteran need a change of undergarments._

_She could hear the creatures, voices that sounded as sweet as any angel, but with a side that could only be heard as an after thought; and that side sent chills down her spine so cold not even an ice age could compare._

"_The creatures beyond the darkness are worse than nightmares. They are the manifestation of every temptation imaginable, every sin, and every piece of greed" said a soft voice that held no emotion. Turning around she saw a girl similar to her own age, she had skin so pale it looked white, hair as black as the darkness around them and eyes in a chilling red._

_She was wearing a typical Japanese school uniform that was black in colour with a white shirt underneath it. The girl's face was as emotionless as her voice but the eyes told a very different story. They screamed of wanting. Wanting what? She couldn't tell; a friend perhaps._

"_who are you? And how do you know so much about creatures that you can't even see?"_

"_Their creator is one of the four gods of chaos. He is the youngest god of chaos. Her domain within the warp is all the mortal sins. It is his voice you hear when you feel jealousy or greed for she is the 7 deadly sins. It is the being of ultimate pleasure and suffering._

"_You are not one of these creatures, yet you are not from the human plane. You bear the mark of my lord, so you will not feel our wrath. But if we meet again, it will be due to these monsters or your turn from the light"_

_The girl started to fade as a familiar sound became known to her, "wait! Who are you? What is the being of ultimate pleasure? Who is your lord?" the girl said nothing, but even if she had, the familiar noise was now recognisable as a scream and it was getting louder by the second. Then before she knew what had happened, she was on a bed getting screamed at._

Lilo woke to find the quilt she wrapped around herself last night was now next to her. However that was quickly put to one side as her ears started to hurt so much, due to the screaming, that she thought they would start bleeding at any moment. She covered herself back up in the quilt before covering her ears with her hands in a feeble attempt to stop the noise. She was just about to shout at Nani in an attempt to stop the noise, when it happened on its own.

Peaking out of the quilt Lilo saw that David was beside Nani, forcing her to look into his eyes in an attempt to calm her down. Nani had stopped screaming but she still had a look of utter shock and hysteria on her face before she clamped around David's neck and started crying, all the while saying that she has lost her mind and gone crazy. David did the only thing he could in this situation, he closed his eyes and returned the hug.

Slowly Lilo got out of the covers and removed herself from Nani's bed, then very gently, she placed, what she thought was, a comforting hand onto her sisters shacking shoulder. She was about to explain what had happened to her, before she noticed a ripple of tension go from the spot where her hand was to the rest of Nani's body.

Nani felt a gentle hand on her shoulder, and normally that would help calm her down. But the hand was far too similar to Lilo's hand and she was already stressed out enough; with the knowledge that she had officially lost her mind, because of what she saw on her bed. Slowly she opened her eyes and found herself looking into the eyes of her dead sister.

Her mind just froze; unable to take in what she was seeing, leaving her primal instincts to take control. She quickly ran off, no longer caring about the warm comfort that David was supplying her; or the sad, worried eyes of her sister.

David was confused, and very worried. Nani had panic attacks the first few days she woke up. It was the reason why he slept over at her house, so that he could comfort her in the mornings. But ever since he gave her that diary, those attacks stopped.

"Nani what's wrong with you? Even the day after her death, you weren't this scared. _Sigh_, maybe you really have gone over the deep end." David wondered aloud. He was about to get up and go look for her when a voice he hadn't heard for some time, and was utterly sure he wouldn't hear again until it was his time, spoke.

"No, she just too shocked to understand that miracles do happen."

Stitch was annoyed. He was actually annoyed, and somehow the new feeling was reassuring. He thought he'd never feel anything else but grief and sorrow ever again. He was having the nicest dream, though he couldn't remember what it was about. Then there was that wet spot on his forehead. Sure he drooled in his sleep, but why was that one spot wet and not his whole head?

But he was woken first by Nani screaming, and then by David screaming. Well he was going to give them a piece of his mind, if his voice still worked. Exiting Pleakly's room stitch saw David run out of Nani's room and then straight out of the front door. Stitch was a little confused as to why he'd do that; but it was only short lived, the annoyance he felt for being rudely awakened out weighed his curiosity.

Going after him, stitch went past Nani's room and caught a scent of a long lost best friend. Stopping instantly in his tracks he turned to face Nani's room all the while talking as much of the familiar smell as possible. To stitch it was like ambrosia from the gods, and he wanted to get every last piece of it before it went away.

Finally in a position to look into the room, what he saw was something so sweet, so beautiful, nothing else mattered in the world. It was like two beams fell out of the sky, one surrounding himself and the other surrounding Lilo.

Slowly his legs began to do what his mind was screaming at them to do. His voice was raspy from the lack of the use, but with every step that he took, and with every attempt he made, it cleared. But the most startling thing that stitch was doing was that he was crying. He was openly crying, his eyes were not dripping tears, or even flowing in streams. No, his eyes let loose an entire ocean of tears.

Finally, after so long without anything to live for, stitch had Lilo again. His breathing became fast and raspy, his mouth dry, and his heart beating at a speed no heart should be able to achieve. He ran at Lilo, all the while shouting her name, his arms wide ready to embrace the moment he made contact with her.

Nani peaked out of the bathroom she locked herself in when she heard stitch's cry of joy. For the tiniest of a second, Nani thought that Lilo was actually here, but then she realised that it was just hers, and now stitch's, desire to see Lilo again. She was going to leave her sanctity to help stitch get over this. Though when she opened the door, what she saw was so shocking that she couldn't do anything else but stare.

Lilo was looking over at her sister's desk, wondering if the big book in the centre was her sister's diary, when she heard the clicking noise of claws on wood. Instantly turning around, she saw stitch staring at her. She was shocked to see that he was crying, and even more so when she felt the butterflies within her stomach go wild.

She noticed that he was beginning to take steps, and as he did so it looked like he was trying to say something; but all that came out was a raspy noise. She could feel tears of her own now flowing freely and they only got worse with each step she found herself taking. What was an eternity to the two best friends, but only a split second to the world around them, they found themselves embracing one another, crying on their respective shoulder.

Nani couldn't believe what she was seeing. Lilo was there! She was actually standing there with stitch in her arms, crying her eyes out. To her this could only mean two things; that what she was seeing was indeed true and Lilo was back among the living; or that she could see into the spirit realm and that stitch was now dead. The second option was just a little too far out to be really believable. That and she expected to see her mother and father with Lilo. So that mean the only explanation was that this was real!

Slowly coming out of the bathroom, Nani began to inch her way towards the embraced couple. The closer she got to the two of them, the more she realised that this was in fact actually happening, so much so that my the time she was within striking range, she latched onto them without any hesitation at all. Unfathomable volumes of tears escaped her eyes as she cried in joy for what felt like the first time in her entire life, all the while chanting over and over again, "Lilo its really you, its really you"

David was leaning against the door of his girlfriend's house, wondering if what he saw and heard was really real. Lilo was dead. He even saw her body with Nani. But then how could she have been standing right behind him? How could he have heard her talk? And then there was stitch just a second ago. He spoke, he actually spoke. It's the first time he's said anything since that terrible day.

Getting his breathing under control he slowly re-opened the front door; he saw stitch and Nani chocking what looked like a, now, very pale Lilo. However, he didn't know what surprised him more; the fact that Lilo was indeed there being hugged by both Nani and stitch or the fact that the hug looked so tight that Lilo couldn't possibly be able to breath.

It showed thanks to incredibly pale look on her face, she was getting no air! But she was still standing, still smiling, and above all else still talking. Though David was too far away to hear what she was saying, he could quite easily see her lips moving and he couldn't take his eyes off them. Her lips were now blue in colour, obviously due to the lack of air, but there was something else; something that he couldn't quite make out but he knew that they shouldn't be there.

The idea was pushed out his head as he got close enough to join in on the group hug. The familiarity of Lilo in his arms, was more than enough to bring his tears to his eyes. The questions that he had for her could wait a while longer.

Somehow Pleakly managed to get Jumba out of his self loathing and out of his space ship. This in itself was a miracle, but for some reason Pleakly felt that today was just the day for miracles to happen.

Getting into the kitchen, Jumba sat down at the table and Pleakly got him a cup of coffee. As Pleakly was getting the milk for Jumba's coffee, he noticed that Nani and David where in the hall hugging something. At first he thought it was stitch, be he quickly saw that stitch also had his arms around something.

Forgetting the milk, as well as closing the fridge door, Pleakly walked over to the group. He was about to ask what they where all doing when he saw what they where hiding. All rational thought left him as he let out a yelp before fainting.

Jumba looked up from the table, wondering where his cup of coffee was when he saw that the fridge door was open. Mumbling something about always having to do everything he got up from the chair and made his way to the fridge. Just as he was about the slam it shut, he noticed that Pleakly was lying on the floor, out cold. He started snickering finding something amusing for the first time in quite a while, when he noticed the big pile of bodies surrounding something. Looking closely, he saw that what the group was surrounding was none other than Lilo.

"L. Li. Little Girl." Jumba whispered as he slowly walked over to the group. As soon as he was within striking range, he launched out and picked up the entire group as he cried tears of happiness, tears which he himself didn't think would ever come again.

This scene continued for at least 10 minuets, Pleakly jumped into the mix a few minuets after he fainted, but by this time the chilly air from the fridge started to get their attention. Quickly realising what it was Jumba dropped everyone and shut the door, before anything went bad. As he did this, the rest of the group was able to get feeling back into their bones, thanks to the death grip Jumba had placed on the group.

"But, but how? How is this possible?! I mean, you where dead! The doctors couldn't figure out why. Jumba couldn't figure out why! You where dead, but no one knew why; and now your here alive and well and, oh god Lilo, don't ever scare me like that again!" Nani said as she went for another round of crush Lilo.

"Well to tell you the truth Nani, technically I'm not actually alive." Hearing this Nani stopped her game and looked Lilo in the face.

"Lilo are you lolo? Look at you! You're here, your breathing, I can touch you, how can you be anything other than alive"

"well I could be UNdead" everyone in the vicinity just stared at Lilo for a few seconds, then started to laugh.

"Little girl, are you telling us that you have become one of your fictional monsters; like the boogie man, or your mummies that you are so fond to be watching." Jumba said with clear amusement in his eyes.

"No, those monsters are just made up; well the wasp mummies are anyway. I am now one of the children of the night, I'm a vampire and I can prove it, just look at my teeth" and with that, Lilo showed everyone her fangs.

David was the only one who fully believed her, since he saw her face when she was being severely chocked in the massive family hug. All the others were still not sure what to believe, but thought there had to be a more reasonable answer than that. As soon as Lilo saw there faces she decided to try something that she hadn't done before, but somehow knew she could. Getting out of her sister's grip, as well as Stitch's, who hadn't let go since they had first embraced, Lilo jumped into the air.

She jumped higher than any human should be able to jump, as she managed to grab onto the ceiling before flattening herself completely on it. looking down on her, now, bewildered family she couldn't help but give a Cheshire cat grin revealing her fangs once again.

No one in the family knew what to say or do; I mean what can you say when you find that one of the most important people in your life suddenly came back from the dead and was now hanging from the ceiling. Holding onto nothing I might add; she just had her body pressed up to it and was clinging on as happily as if she was on the ground. The only thing that told the family that this wasn't the case was that her hair was obeying gravity and now covered a portion of her face.

Lilo let go of the roof, flipped in the air, and landed on one knee. This shocked the family even more; because not even stitch was able to hear her land, and she landed only a few paces in front of him. That was the final piece of proof that they needed, Lilo was certainly not human any more.

"now don't worry, I only need to have one pint of blood every 3 days. Apart from that, and some supernatural abilities, I am the same Lilo that you all know and love. Oh and before you ask, I can have artificial blood; so no I won't need to bite anyone." Lilo said as she tried to calm everyone down.

Hearing this, the worried looks from everyone around her seemed to evaporate. They really had their Lilo back! And while she wasn't exactly the same, this vampire Lilo was a lot better than no Lilo at all. With this in their minds everyone closed in on Lilo again and started hugging her all over again.

Over at the hospital, a nurse was walking into the morgue when she felt a shiver run down her spine. Looking around to see where that came from, she noticed that one of the fridges was open. Walking over to it she closed it before reading the name of the person that belonged there. It surprised her that nothing was written on the piece of paper. She could have sworn that this compartment had an occupant. Thinking it was déjà-vu she shrugged her shoulders before she continued her check on each of the other compartments.

Death just sniggered t himself as he pocketed a white piece of paper with Lilo's name written on it NO NEED TO MAKE THIS ANY MORE COMPLICATED THAT IT ALREADY IS. BESIDES, VAMPIRES SHOULDN'T BE PUBLIC KNOWLADGE. AT LEAST NOT YET. He said to himself before he snapped his fingers and vanished.

* * *

My avatar walks onto your screen and bows before you, "hello one and all. i hope you have been well since our last talk. as hamish has said, he's been up to his arm pits with work! he's managed to spend some time with me, but he's not been able to write; and that made him a little sad. but mostly stressed. he says its almost over, and then he can get back to a more normal rotine...though that's not saying very much. anyway i hope you enjoyed the family reunion and until next time, be free from writers block!" she bows to you all again, before she skips off the screen.


End file.
